Imagine being unexpectedly cornered by Demon Dean
by JasCas67
Summary: Based off an Imagine I found on Tumblr: "Imagine being unexpectedly cornered by your favourite character. They tilt your chin up to make you meet their intense gaze as they press forward against you, lean in so close you can feel their hot breath on your ear, and purr 'Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?". Demon!Dean x Reader/Lang/Mature/Kinks/Stalker!Dean/Kinky!Dean


**A/N -** Just a short piece inspired by the Tumblr post - _"Imagine being unexpectedly cornered by your favourite character. They tilt your chin up to make you meet their intense gaze as they press forward against you, lean in so close you can feel their hot breath on your ear, and purr 'Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?'"_. Somebody added to that post _"This is more scary than hot when most of your favourite characters are_ _psychopaths"_ so I decided to use Demon!Dean since he's a little psychotic, but still damn hot ;)

(By the way - **Y/E/N** means "Your Ex's Name" and **Y/N** means "Your Name")

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Y/N POV**

You had just finished stirring a mug of your favourite beverage in the kitchen when you heard a strange noise coming from outside. You carried the mug into the living room and set it on the coffee table before moving to the window to glance out at the street. You lived in a second floor flat in a quiet part of town, so noise was uncommon at night. It was dark out; the lampost across the street being the only source of light. The road shimmered with rain water but it had long since stopped raining. Everything looked normal.

You shrugged and drew the curtains closed, hiding away from the outside world for the night.

Once you had locked up, you thumped down onto the old couch and propped your feet up, palming the warm mug in your hands for warmth. An old sitcom was re-running on the tv and you sighed as you settled in for another unproductive evening of watching crappy cable shows and falling asleep half-way through them. As predicted, you dozed off quickly, your empty mug sagging against your hands.

The living room was dark and cold but you slept, nevertheless.

You jolted awake when a floorboard creaked, the noise coming from the hallway. You felt your pulse quicken as you quietly placed the mug on the coffee table and clicked the tv off. The room was eerily quiet now, as well as dark, which didn't ease your mind. You knew it was probably the old pipes stuttering again, but your gut was clenched in panic.

Moving slowly, you rose to your feet, cringing when your feet landed on an uneven floorboard which pierced the silence abruptly. You didn't dare turn on a light as you made your way towards the hallway, following the wall with the palm of your hand for guidance. The hallway was dark, narrow and still. Nothing sinister seemed to be lurking in it, but you wanted to check anyway.

 _You had locked up, right? No one could get in…_

You fumbled for the lightswitch and lit up the hallway, fearing something would pounce at you. Nothing happened, it just looked the same as always. Junk mail lay abandoned on the floor near the door, your coat and shoes were in a heap opposite that and the small table where you stashed your keys and purse was untouched.

 _See, it's nothing. Go to bed._

You yawned irritably, wondering why you were getting into such a state. You flicked off the light and went into the bathroom, rapidly turning the light on so that you wouldn't be in the dark too long.

Teeth brushed, you padded across the hall to your bedroom. Glancing round the dark room, nothing dangerous caught your attention and you closed the door with a soft click, not bothering to turn on the light.

Big mistake.

You didn't register the figure behind the door until they had spun you round and pinned you to the wall. You screamed in fright, whimpering at the force in which your head came into contact with the wall. The shadow had you cornered and swiftly placed a strong hand over your mouth to silence you.

You shrieked in fear, trying futilely to bite the hand, but the sound was so muffled even to your own ears. The person chuckled darkly at your terror, sliding between your trembling legs and effectively pinning your torso to the wall.

 _Oh god, oh no!_

It was a man - no doubt about it. He was extremely strong and his body felt heavy against yours. There was no way you could fight him, he was built like a rock.

"How precious, all shivery and breathless for me already sweetheart?" He laughed menacingly. His free hand slid up the side of your torso, eliciting a shiver of fear from you, and trailed up past your collarbone to grasp your neck.

You squeaked, trying to push against his chest with your hands but he had them trapped between yourself and him. He sensed your distress and chuckled once again, seeming to enjoy your weakness.

"How about we shed a little light here, hmm?" He taunted, removing his hand from your neck momentarily to turn on the soft bedroom lamp on your dressing table which was to your right.

Once illuminated, he was even more terrifying. He was tall with broad shoulders and firm biceps. His dark hair was ruffled from the wind and he wore dark clothing which clung to his body sinfully.

 _Yeah, of course he's a good looking psycho - just your luck!_

His eyes were what startled you the most; they were completely and utterly black; like sunken, hollow eye-sockets. You gasped as best you could behind his firm pressure on your mouth and wriggled desperately, knowing instantly that whatever he was, it was not human. You turned your head to the side and felt a tear slide down your cheek. You were trembling and helpless and there was no chance of escape.

He moved the hand that was not occupied to your cheek, softly, almost gently caressing it before forcing your chin upwards to look at him. His eyes flashed and were replaced with bright green iris' and you let out another muffled sob.

 _Oh my god what kind of monster is he?!_

He leaned in close, brushing his lips against the shell of your ear and blowing soft, hot air against your neck.

"Mmm," He inhaled, almost purring with delight, "Do you have _any idea_ what I want to do to you?"

You whimpered and tried to lift your leg up to knee him in the groin, which caused him to laugh as he shoved up against you, hard, knocking the air from your lungs as you gasped in pain.

 _Please don't kill me!_

"Now then, that's no way to treat a guest." He chastised with a grin as you regained your breath. He let go of your mouth and watched as you drew lungfuls of air back into your body. Your ribs throbbed painfully from the impact of his blow.

"What...do...you...want?" You wheezed as he stepped back, evidently leaving you to slide down the wall as your legs gave way.

"You." He said simply. You could hear the smile in his voice - he was enjoying this.

Tears slid down your cheeks. "Get...out." You tried bravely, managing to glare at him.

He crouched down to your level and tilted his head to the side. "Oh kitten, I'm not going anywhere - I've gotta take care of my baby." He said with no hint of jest.

"What?!" You exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "You - my baby - need some looking after," He smirked.

"I do not!" You protested fiercely. "I'm perfectly f-"

"If you're gonna spew crap about you being fine and dandy then save it princess, I know otherwise," He raised a brow, daring you speak. "Because, we both know-" He whispered, moving to grasp your shoulders and pull you to your feet, "-that you work too hard, stay up too late and have no sex life."

"You creep, you've been watching me!" You seethed.

He chuckled, "Oh, I've done more than that baby. Ever wondered where your pretty lacy panties went to?"

"You-!"

"Save it, I know you think I'm a stalker but by the end of tonight you'll feel _very_ differently about me."

"How dare yo-" Before you could build up the courage to back hand this creep and make a run for it, he pulled you closer by grabbing your ass and pressed his lips against yours. You froze, your brain malfunctioning for a few seconds as his soft lips brushed yours.

"Mmmf!" You finally pushed him off of you and tried to wrestle out of his grasp.

"C'mon now - that wasn't bad." He smirked. You couldn't deny the kiss had felt good; his mouth was soft and surprisingly warm but that didn't take away from the fact he was a stalker - and his eyes fucking changed colour.

"What the hell is up with your eyes?" You asked, avoiding his triumphant smirk.

"Oh this?" His eyes flashed back to black, causing a shiver to wrack your spine. He snapped them back to green. "Party trick, you might say. Or as it's generally known - I'm a demon." He looked pleased as you froze.

 _A demon?!_

"You're a complete psycho!" You shouted, shoving hard at his chest, wanting to get out of his grip.

"Ah ah ah," He reprimanded, tightening the hold he had around your waist. "Relax baby, I don't bite...much." He added with a salacious grin.

"Let go!"

"You're no fun, obviously the sexless existence really does you no good."

"I'd rather have it that way than have anything to do with you!"

He pretended to look wounded. "I ain't that bad sweetheart, there's worse ones out there," He said, "You know, I got a good meatsuit."

"A what?"

"Meatsuit. Body for me to live in." He explained as if this was a completely normal thing to discuss on a Friday night, "I got the charming face, good physique, gift of words…" He trailed off, expecting you to seem impressed. "You get the idea," He said, "...Now to get started."

Your body went rigid again.

 _Started on what?_

Before you could question him he had lifted you onto your bed, face down. He had managed to spread your legs and climb on top of you even as you struggled.

"No! Let me go!"

"Hush baby." He crooned into your ear, pressing his pelvis into your ass. You felt the kiss of soft leather as he clasped something around one wrist, which he had somehow wrestled behind you. He proceeded to lift your other arm above your head and clip the other half of the leather cuffs to your other wrist and then to the headboard.

"No no no!" You panicked, tugging frantically at the binds. His hand reached out to slide up and down your back in an almost soothing manner which made you stop.

"What are you-"

"I said, hush." He said more sternly, "Don't make me gag you, princess."

You huffed in anger and shock but obeyed, letting your head slump against your pillow in despair. He then moved to your legs, which you futilely tried to kick out of his grasp, and tied them both to the bedposts, leaving you spread out for him.

 _He's a kinky bastard, what the hell?!_

"Mmm, lovely." He murmured to himself and climbed back up to rest on your thighs. You could feel his gaze on your back and you cringed into the bedsheets. Cool air kissed your back as he ripped your shirt and tore it off you, leaving scraps of material everywhere.

"Stop, no - don't!" You hated that you were exposed to his gaze.

"I think I'll just keep on going, I like your begging sweetheart," He chuckled, destroying your sweatpants with the same enthusiasm.

This left you in your bra and panties and you shivered with cold and anticipation.

"What are you going to do to me?" You asked in a small voice.

He ran a single hand over the curve of your ass, his fingers trailing dangerously over the place between your thighs.

"The very thing you need most," He replied, annoyingly vague. His hand left your ass and he moved away. You heard the snap of a lid and fear trickled down your spine.

 _Please god don't be lube!_

You felt him unclasp your bra, but luckily he left it on your shoulders. You tried to crane your neck back to see what he was doing but your shoulder was in the way. You felt a trail of cold liquid being deposited up and down your back, and frowned.

"Before you say another word, if you don't hush I'll put your mouth to other uses - trust me I got plenty of ideas." He silenced you, pressing the erection that had grown in his pants into your ass for emphasis.

 _Oh god._

What he did next startled you. His hands began moving up and down your spine, rubbing the liquid into it as he went.

 _Oil?_

You had no idea what to do and lay there confused as hell. You opened your mouth a few times but remembered what he had said and shut it each time. His hands were rough, but they felt good against your bare skin. You shivered when his fingers dipped over your hips and brushed the sides of your breasts.

"Mmm don't you look pretty?" He mused, leaning his weight into you as he continued to massage your shoulders.

 _A massage. A frickin' massage. From a demon._

But why? Surely demons didn't care for niceties such as massages, and ultimately - pleasure?

"Why are you doing this?" You blurted out, forgetting his earlier words.

"Because I want to, and I can." He replied somberly, unknotting your tense shoulders.

"But...you're a demon."

"Well, normally, yeah," You could hear the grin in his voice, "But a particularly beautiful woman such as yourself needs a little time spent on her."

 _Oh god he does have the gift of words!_

"Oh…" You didn't know what to say.

He thought you were beautiful? You couldn't comprehend why but his compliment left you with tears brimming in your eyes, whether it was from shock or fear or both you didn't know. His hands stopped when he heard you sniff.

"C'mon now baby, no tears." He murmured softly, gently stroking the skin just below your hairline.

"Why do you care?" You muttered, rubbing your face into the bedsheets to rid your eyes of the tears.

"Maybe because I know how that asshole of an ex-boyfriend treated you." You could almost hear him raising his eyebrows.

"Look, Y/E/N has nothing to do with this, why are you doing this?" You demanded, getting agitated.

You felt the bed dip as he lifted his legs off of you and came to sit beside your head.

Brushing a strand of your hair out of your face, he whispered, "You're my princess, and douchebag won't be seeing you - or anyone else - again."

Your face paled.

He grinned almost a little too gleefully as you gazed up at him.

"You didn't…" You trailed off in horror.

"I sure as heck did." He replied nonchalantly, his grin not even wavering slightly.

"You killed him just because he broke my heart?" You whispered.

And there it was, the months of torment you had put yourself through, blaming yourself for your asshole of an ex leaving you. Of course, this psycho stranger had no right knowing your business but you were too stunned to remark on it.

"Do you honestly care, I mean, really? Now he can't hurt nobody, not even himself." Your stalker remarked casually.

This was like some crazy horror movie scene and your mouth felt a little dry. You registered him unshackling your wrists but it took a moment to actually move.

"Thanks…" You whispered, not knowing what else to say.

He had killed your ex...he was a murderer. Would you be next on his list?

He had made it clear so far by his actions that he didn't want to harm you. He unlocked your feet from their binds and you pushed yourself into a sitting position. He stared at you as you tried to cover yourself, crossing your legs and folding your hands over your chest.

"Y/N," He began, "Just to be clear - you have no reason to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you...much…" He added with another confident smirk.

You shivered. "You know my name?"

You supposed this was to be expected, he had been stalking you for months.

His eyes flashed demonically, the black orbs returning.

He crawled closer to you on the bed, his smile menacing. "I do. The name's Dean, in case you were wondering. Dean Winchester." He said huskily, gathering you up into his arms.

You put up little protest, your body still reacting slowly. He ran a hand through your hair as he looked down at you, curled up in his lap. You noticed his eyes warmed when he looked at you, his mouth turned up into an almost friendly smile.

He didn't seem like much of a monster anymore, save for the fact that he had killed someone at your expense.

"Please don't…" You swallowed, looking away from his gaze, "Please don't kill anyone else."

Dean caressed your cheek, causing you to stifle a whimper. "Whatever you say baby. Although, I think you'd enjoy watching me gut someone-" His voice then dropped to a whisper "-I know about your little collection of horror novels." He raised his eyebrows with that irritating smirk.

You glared at him, "Do you know how creepy it is that you know that, when I keep them at the very back of my closet?"

"You love having a stalker, admit it."

"You're delusional-" You corrected. Dean chuckled. "-and narcissistic, dangerous, creepy, not to mention-" He silenced you by sealing his mouth over yours, his tongue brushing against your lips.

You didn't fight him this time, instead giving into his gesture and allowing him to explore your mouth. You knew this was wrong, kissing and trusting a demon, but you couldn't find it in you to care anymore.

"Mmm." Dean moaned softly, moving to run his hands over your hair as he leaned over you, forcing you backwards onto the bed. Your knees shook a little and you gasped into his mouth. You grabbed his hair and fisted it between your hands, feeling the softness of it as you hesitantly kissed him back, testing these unfamiliar waters. It felt good to be intimate with someone again, even if this particular person was rather unorthodox.

Dean broke the kiss, leaving you breathless and shaking underneath him.

He smiled down at you, his eyes flashing to black, "You got me worked up, baby. You've no idea how long I've waited for this."

He slid his hands down your neck, past your breasts and torso and finally grabbed your hips, kneading the flesh there a little roughly. He kissed you briefly, his lips curving into a triumphant smile as you responded with more enthusiasm. You felt his hands removing your bra as you kissed him eagerly now, leaning into him. Your eyes flew open when he pulled away and seemed to be gazing at your breasts. You blushed, wanting to cover yourself. Dean seemed to read your thoughts and swiftly pinned both of your wrists above your head.

"Bad girl." He whispered as he trailed kisses down your neck and through the space between your breasts. You gasped when he used his free hand to tweak one of your hardening nipples a little harshly, still kissing any space of skin he could find with his mouth.

"Please." You begged quietly, your gut tightening when he raised his head to look at you. His grin was blinding. He backed off of you, leaving you cold without his contact and proceeded to peel off his black shirt. His well-defined chest was revealed and you hoped every god and deity up there was praising themselves for their handiwork; he was perfection.

His biceps flexed as he tossed the shirt to the floor and you nearly died when his abs clenched deliciously. He noticed your ogling and lifted your chin up with one hand.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled when you flushed red and nodded.

You noticed the bulge in his pants becoming more prominent and took a deep breath before getting to your knees and reaching for his belt. He was silent as you undid the buckle with nervous, shaking hands and pulled them halfway down his legs. Dean helped you to slide them the rest of the way off, as well as his socks. He was left in his underwear and you reached out again to work them off of him.

He stopped you.

"Ah, no princess, you first." He pushed you back and slipped your panties off of you before claiming your lips once more and moaning as you rubbed your thigh against his erection. You ran your hands down his chiseled chest, marvelling at his beauty. You began to work his underwear off, biting your lip nervously.

 _Oh god, you're really gonna have at it with a demon?_

You had never been good at blowjobs, but you suspected Dean - like most men (or in this case, _demons_ ) - would want one. Biting back a sigh, you pushed Dean back a bit and came into contact with his hardened cock. It was huge, you weren't going to sugar coat it. You didn't have a clue how it would fit inside you, let alone your mouth.

Swallowing thickly, you went to grasp his length into your hand and leaned down to take the first lick. Your head was suddenly yanked gently back by your hair and you stared up at him with confusion. His eyes were black, his face unreadable.

"No, baby." He chided.

"You don't...like that?" You asked, incredulous.

He laughed, his eyes flashing, "Of course I do, but this isn't about me."

 _He just turned down a bowjob...did he already know how terrible you were at it?_

"Trust me, I like a good wet blowjob as much as the next guy," He continued, chuckling as you blushed, "But I said I'd take care of your needs tonight - and I'm gonna make good on that promise." He murmured whilst trailing a hand down your belly to rest between your legs. You moaned and fell back against the pillows. Dean settled himself on top of you, causing any ways of escape to be thwarted.

He hummed as he leaned down and took one of your nipples into his mouth and suckled gently.

"Oh god." You whispered, all thoughts of common sense being chucked out of the window. The wet sound of Dean's suction on your breast made you tingle somewhere much lower. You fisted his hair again, tugging at it subconsciously as you pushed your chest further into his mouth.

"Somebody likes foreplay." Dean remarked with a grin, flicking your other nipple which made you jolt slightly.

"Please...I...yes…" You breathed out, gazing at him through hazy eyes. His hands slid between your legs again and gently stroked your folds, circling your clit but never quite putting pressure on it. Your hips raised of their own accord, causing Dean to chuckle.

"My sweet girl wants this doesn't she?" He crooned, placing a kiss above your belly button.

"Unghh." Was your response, hating how he was teasing you.

 _He comes in here, scares you half to death, teases you, taunts you and he thinks he has the right to draw this out?_

"Just...please _do_ something." You hissed, grabbing him by the neck and pulling his lips down onto yours.

He delved his tongue into your mouth as you moaned in unison.

"With pleasure baby." He said smugly.

"Shut up, _please._ " You begged breathlessly, trying desperately to get some friction on your abandoned pussy.

"Somebody is a little tiger, aren't they?" Dean laughed, kneading your ass with his large hands.

"Please!" You begged, whimpering as he licked a trail from your earlobe to your collarbone. At last, you felt him test your opening with his fingers, gathering the moisture that had oozed out with all his teasing.

You had never felt so needy in your life. He gently pressed one finger past your opening, taking delight in the low moan that escaped you. Another finger joined his first, stretching you a little wider. He wriggled them experimentally, his eyes glazing over with darkness as he added a third finger, curling them up to brush over the sweet spot inside you.

"Ah!" You moaned softly, digging your nails into his shoulders.

"Nearly ready baby, nearly ready." He whispered and slide out of your reach, pausing when his face was directly above your aching pussy. You watched as his eyes remained black and his lips descended onto your hot flesh, nosing past your folds and straight for your clit. His nose brushed it, causing you to buck your hips wantonly. His tongue swiped over it once, creating an indescribable sensation.

"Oh god, Dean, _please!_ " You nearly sobbed.

Dean heeded your plea and began gently lapping at your clit, building the sensation higher and higher. The soft wet squelch of his tongue against your damp flesh made you whimper.

"Yesss." You hissed, tangling your hands into that beautiful soft hair. Your clit felt incredibly engorged, suckled well into Dean's eager mouth. The stubble on his chin scraped along your delicate folds and heightened the pleasure. His eyes were still as dark as the night which you found extremely arousing. He kept his fingers inside you, dipping them slowly in and out of your wet hole. He pulled back, his lips glistening with your arousal and you whimpered, needy and excited.

You hadn't felt this turned on in...well, forever.

Dean crawled back up to you and trapped you with a hand on either side of your head. He kissed you roughly, lining his cock up against your entrance and slicking it up with your juices as he rubbed it up and down between your folds. His engorged cock head slid over your clit, causing you to jump.

"Dean!" You cried, clutching his back.

"Alright baby, I know," He said softly, "You want my nice big cock, huh? You wanna be fucked by a demon, really be taken for a ride?"

"Yes!" You responded, desperate for him to take you.

Dean leaned down to latch his mouth onto your neck, quickly locating your sweet spot and suckling it with earnest.

"Say please." He whispered, tracing the shell of your ear with his tongue.

"You're an asshole," You grumbled, tugging at his hair. He drew back to give you a dark look and you groaned. " _Fine_. Please."

 _Now please just fuck me!_

Dean still wasn't satisfied. "Please, what?"

"Oh for the love of all that is holy please just...just fuck me!"

"With my nice hard cock?" He teased.

"Yes…" You breathed.

"Alrighty princess" He said and shoved his length into you in one single thrust. You cried out, arching your back as it filled you completely. You watched as he drew in a breath and shifted slightly.

"This will not be gentle." He snarled into your ear, grabbing your thighs and draping your legs over his hips before really beginning to thrust into you.

"Yes!" You gasped as he roughly took you, leaning down to bite your nipples, alternating his attention between each one. The pain mixed with the pleasure made you ooze as he slapped against your pussy relentlessly.

"Such a pretty girl, so wet for me." He muttered darkly into your ear, his voice rough with desire. "That's right, take it baby." He sped up as your nails raked down his back.

He grunted and sighed, pressing you further into your mattress with each blissful thrust.

"Say my name," He hissed, " _Say it_." His threatening tone turned you on even more and you trembled.

"Dean." You whispered breathily, meeting his deep thrusts with a slight rotation of your hips. He tugged your head back by your hair, exposing your neck.

"Louder."

" _Dean!"_ You whimpered, feeling his teeth drag across the front of your neck and gently nip at the join between your neck and collarbone.

"Fuck!" He cursed, steadily fucking into you still as you writhed beneath him, completely lost in pleasure. His eyes remained dark the whole time, revealing his less human side. He was wild, uninhibited and absolutely _animalistic._ It was incredibly sexy.

"You gonna come baby? Gonna clamp that pretty pussy down on my dick and scream for me?" He breathed, that sinful smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. You fisted the sheets beneath you.

"Yes, _god yes!_ " You shouted, not caring if the neighbours could hear you or not.

"Look at me!" He demanded, "Keep those eyes open." He warned.

You moaned and struggled to keep your gaze on him as pleasure overtook your senses and your vision swam dizzily.

"That's it...come for Daddy, baby." He grunted, reaching down to roll his fingers over your clit. The stimulation was too much and soon you felt yourself falling off a vast cliff of pleasure, screaming for Dean the entire time.

You felt him twitch inside you not long after you came, roaring out his release. "Fuck, Y/N, _fuck._ "

He was still thrusting leisurely inside you, watching as you whimpered beneath him as you came down off the high. He rolled you onto your side, slipping out of you. You felt empty without him filling you. You panted softly, trying to regain your breath.

 _"Oh god."_ You whispered, closing your eyes. You felt his arms encircle your waist and draw you closer to him, your head tucking itself neatly under his chin as he lay on his back.

He was silent, his body calm. You figured demons didn't need recovery time. You could hear your pulse in your ears and wondered if he could too. His hands traced circles on your bare skin as you became colder, even with him holding you.

You finally glanced up at him, noticing his eyes had diluted back to warm, green orbs and he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"What?" You asked nervously.

"You're beautiful." He shrugged like it was just that simple. You remained silent, not sure how to respond. "and cold." He added with a quiet laugh and reached for the duvet that had somehow ended up in a heap at the foot of the bed.

He drew it up around you both and placed a single kiss to your forehead.

"I still don't understand." You piped up after a few moments had passed. Dean frowned, looking down at you in confusion.

"Understand what, baby?"

"Why...you're so nice to me. I mean, I still don't know whether to smack you or not for stalking me and scaring me half to death and…" You swallowed. "And you're a...demon." You whispered.

"Smack me all you like baby, I'm totally into all the depraved kinky stuff." He winked. You glared at him but ended up laughing.

"But, seriously-"

"Baby, I may be a monster, but I don't know maybe you're...good for me." He provided, looking sincere. "I felt more human than ever when I watched you, and tonight well...shit baby it's been the best."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You won't kill anyone else?" You asked, trying to look stern. "If I...let you stay, will you promise?"

Dean pouted, looking wounded. "You'd deny me fun like that?"

You narrowed your eyes. "Please, Dean."

He sighed. "Okay, I promise." Then his eyes lit up wickedly. "But only if you'll let me experiment on you...sexually speaking of course." He added, grabbing the back of your head to kiss you. You pulled away after a moment and pursed your lips.

"Is that why you called yourself 'Daddy'?" You laughed, recalling how he had when you'd came just a few minutes ago.

"What can I say, I'm a kinky guy-" He smirked, his eyes darkening, "-and you love it." He purred into your ear.

Maybe you did, just a little.

* * *

 **This was originally posted on my Archive Of Our Own Account (my username is _JasCas_ ). If you want any info then my Tumblr is " _just-a-bastille-fan_ "**


End file.
